12
by Eirene15
Summary: Drabbles, MakoxKorra. Advertencia: escenas subidas de tono. 2do: Cuatro elementos, "Luego volvían a ser sólo Mako y Korra. Y él o ella, dependiendo la situación, se derrumbaban sobre el cuerpo del otro, afiebrados, sudorosos, intentando encontrar el aire y volviendo poco a poco a la realidad."
1. I Exploración

**I. Exploración**

Un limbo extraño, al principio, su piel estaba tan fresca que lo quemaba, contrastando con su aliento cálido, con la respiración jadeante y entrecortada.

Entonces, cuando plenamente tenía el contacto de su piel que entonces ardía, con su pecho sobre el de ella, y el corazón le golpeaba las costillas con tanta fuerza que era imposible que Korra no lo sintiera. Que comprobara aquel efecto colapsado de adrenalina, casi incontrolable.

Sentía sus manos, más pequeñas, más suaves que las propias, viajando por su espalda, delineando sus músculos, dirigiéndose hacia su pecho, acariciando los abdominales, perdiéndose con libertad absoluta en su persona.

¿Dónde terminaba él y dónde empezaba ella? No estaba muy seguro, pero en el contraste borroso, empañado de sensaciones que lo mareaban, distinguía su propia palidez prácticamente fundida con la piel morena.

Y entonces, sólo para recordar el mapa mental, comenzó una un camino meticuloso en la joven que se retorció impaciente debajo de él, víctima de sensaciones que eran imposibles de ignorar.

Korra tenía dos lunares a la altura de la cadera izquierda, a escasos milímetros, y temporalmente habitaba allí una marca oscurecida, producto de la boca un poco lasciva de su novio. Sonrió con una malicia lujuriosa cuando la vio, en medio de la exploración que estaba haciendo en el cuerpo de la Avatar.

-Son los únicos dos lunares que tienes.- le dijo, la voz le salió grave, casi corrompida.

-No son los únicos.- contestó ella unos segundos después, haciendo un esfuerzo para hilar las palabras.

-¿Hay más? ¿Dónde?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

Korra se sonrojó profusamente y no respondió, en su lugar, lo tomó de los hombros buscando besarlo. Y él le dio el gusto por algunos segundos, disfrutando como le mordisqueaba el labio.

Sin embargo, dejó la boca de la morena retomando el camino. La curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo.

Y ya tenía una leve idea de dónde podía estar el lunar, sólo debía ir un poco más al sur.

**Que tal! En fin, es un poco-bastante picante, y probablemente así sean el resto de los drabbles que tengo pensado escribir… Serán 12, en honor al poema de Girondo (muy recomendado autor, muy recomendado poema). No tendrán relación necesariamente los unos con los otros, simplemente serán momentos íntimos (o no tanto?) entre estos dos ;)**

**¿Reviews? ¿Qué les pareció? Es importante saberlo **** ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. II Cuatro elementos

**Cuatro elementos**

Korra era una combinación en constante fluidez de todos los elementos, y él tenía aquello más que claro.

Cada vez que se encontraban, y en los ojos les brillaba el deseo dejando de lado el pudor y el orgullo, Mako sentía que danzaba con los cuatro elementos.

Al principio ella era como el aire, ligera, ágil, sentía que podía escapársele de los brazos en un pestañeo y necesitaba desesperadamente sentirla, rogando que se quedara con él, aunque ella haría gala de toda su libertad y altanería. Korra era como ráfagas de viento que le batían el pelo, las pestañas, soplando respiraciones pesadas y besos sobre su piel, pero estaba por todas partes, a su alrededor.

Luego era el agua, sorpresivamente más benévola, le saciaba la sed a besos, permitiendo que bebiera a mordiscones, lamidas, chupones, a simples besos de mariposa o batallas pasionales de labios. Poco a poco lo arrastraba entre las olas de sus abrazos y la promesa de su vientre.

Finalmente hacían contacto, no había más ropas y ella era su única tierra firme, su conexión a algún tipo de realidad que destruía la mundana. Korra lo recibía entre sus brazos, entre sus piernas; introducirse en su cuerpo para encontrar la esencia del deseo mismo.

Y entonces ambos ardían, su propio fuego y el de ella…

Y todo era borroso, cálido, húmedo, las fronteras de sí mismo se mezclaban con las de su cuerpo femenino y fuerte. Estaba quemándose y Korra también, lo sabía porque sus uñas le arañaban la espalda, sus besos se volvían hambrientos y sus dientes le mordían el hombro intentando encontrar una forma de soportar el placer, entre medios de frases inconexas y gemidos espasmódicos.

Luego volvían a ser sólo Mako y Korra. Y él o ella, dependiendo la situación, se derrumbaban sobre el cuerpo del otro, afiebrados, sudorosos, intentando encontrar el aire y volviendo poco a poco a la realidad.

Antes de caer dormido, Mako suspiraba feliz. Después de todo, la conexión entre la Avatar y los cuatro elementos nunca le parecía más real que cuando hacían el amor.

* * *

**Buenas! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, estuve ocupada con otros proyectos…**

**Muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews: ****InkNixe****, ****Marianita-chan****, ****Karol, ****the nekos mode****, ****Itihas****.**

**Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios!**


End file.
